


Glanni Suffers

by BotchedExperiment



Series: LazyTown more like Hurt/Comfort Town [14]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: A collection of Glanni whump because I can.





	Glanni Suffers

The flu had gotten everyone in town at one point or another that winter. Even Ithro himself had come down with the brutal illness at one point.

Yep, no one was safe, not even criminals locked up in cells. It's the first time Glanni has been sick (to Ithro's knowledge) since his arrest and it's a bit worrying, Ithro has to admit.

Ithro totes a pouch full of goodies leftover from his bout if sickness, as well as some hot soup from the salty, greasy restaurant he knew Glanni adores so much. He'd packed some things as soon as he heard - from a very irritated Officer Obtuse - that Glanni had finally come down with the town plague.

Ithro isn't sure what his relationship with the criminal is.

He'd noticed his loneliness and soon began visiting him in jail regularly. They bickered and bonded and... and now Ithro likes to think they aren't exactly friends anymore.

By looking at the poor man now, Ithro has a feeling that Glanni is regretting his unhealthy lifestyle. He has it worse than anyone else, and he's locked in a cold jail cell, a hard cot and a scratchy blanket as his only comfort. Oh, that wouldn't do.

"Glanni?" Ithro cautions as Obtuse lets him into the cell.

The criminal sits up, clutching the blanket tightly around his shoulders. His eyes are watery and he has red patches on his cheeks from fever. He looks as if he'd been crying or trying hard not to, but as soon as he sees Ithro, Glanni breaks down.

"Oh, oh no... come here. _Shh_." Ithro's heart races with worry at the heat that radiates off of the criminal as he sits on the bed and takes him into his arms.

"Feel horrible," Glanni sobs into his shoulder, grabbing handfuls of Ithro's shirt and latching onto him.

"I know, I know."

He's content to hold Glanni all day if it helps him feel better, but soon he finally starts to calm down. Ithro pulls out a handkerchief and helps clean him up, a kind of affection the criminal would usually fight against. Nothing about this is Glanni, really. He's a stubborn, snarky man who never really likes to admit when he isn't well unless he desperately wants attention. The flu must have really broken him.

Ithro cups his face with both hands to get all of Glanni's focus. "Have you had any medicine?"

Glanni shakes his head.

"What's your temperature at? You're very warm."

"I don't... I don't know."

Yeah, Ithro figures Obtuse wouldn't feel the need to play nurse for the man who nearly ruined the town.

He lets Glanni lean forward onto him and rest his forehead on his chest as he rummages through his bag. He swears the criminal is falling asleep right there, sitting up - probably a result of how feverish he is. Glanni coughs weakly toward his lap and whimpers.

Finally, Ithro finds what he was looking for.

"Alright," He says softly as he nudges Glanni to sit up straight. "Let's see what the damage is, shall we?"

He sticks the thermometer in Glanni's ear, the short wait becoming almost unbearable. The poor man's back to being on the verge of tears. Ithro hates sent him like this; he finds himself desperately wanting to hear an insult or dramatic complaint from the criminal, but right now all he can get is a distressed whine.

Sheer willpower stops Ithro from swearing at the number on the screen.

Well, that's not… great.

He sighs. "We're going to get you feeling better again, okay? I'm not sure what to do when you're not accusing me of ruining your life!"

That got a little smile from Glanni. Good.

"You're going to stay?" He croaks.

"Of course."

Glanni breathes out what Ithro could only interpret as a sigh of relief and slumps against him, shivering.

"Why don't you lie down? I'll see if I can find another blanket."

"N-no, don't leave..."

"It's too cold in here, Glanni. I'll just get something to warm you up." Ithro's about to signal Obtuse over when he hears a whimper. He looks back at the shuddering, pitiful, pale villain who has obviously been alone for too long, and decides that maybe there are other ways to keep someone warm.

Soon enough, Glanni is shivering in Ithro's arms, as small as ever. He continues to cough and his breath is hopelessly labored and congested, and Glanni still seems to be more comfortable than he's been all day.

Ithro assumes the ill man has fallen asleep until he feels the breath of a sigh on his skin.

"I'm so pathetic."

"You're not pathetic, you're just sick. It happens."

Glanni snorts a laugh. "Same thing, really."

Ithro smiles, a bit sadly and decides that Glanni needs cheering up. "When's the last time you've eaten?" he asks as he grabs the soup from his bag.

No response.

"Yeah, I thought so. But I brought this! You like this stuff, right?" Ithro hands it to Glanni along with a spoon and the criminal stares down at it, gasping.

"Oh my God, my one true love."

"I wouldn’t call myself your-"

"Sh! I was talking to the soup."

Ithro chuckles, relieved to finally see Glanni acting a little bit like himself, even if it took food to do it. (it always did, really.)

The hero goes about finding a second blanket with the knowledge that Glanni will be just fine.


End file.
